Odio y Amor mutuos
by Kaoru Host
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi defiende a una pequeña niña de la cual con el paso de los años se va enamorando, en su relación hubo tropiezos y ahora ella lo odia ¿como recuperar su amor?
1. Chapter 1

-Capítulo I-

"Escribamos esta historia sin fin, tu solo permanece a mi lado"

¡Dios! no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, que decir o como mandarlo a callar; ese niño imbécil, hijo de papi me mostraba su socarrona sonrisa mirándome desde arriba, desde su maldito pedestal. No conseguí contener más mis ganas de golpearlo y lo patee en la rodilla, no es como si me hubiese fijado, yo solo deje que mi cuerpo refleje mi ira; él se limitó a ir bajando por el dolor hasta que quedo en el piso, lo mire algo entre preocupada y arrepentida, quizás no había estado bien ¿Quizás? soy una maldita... pero él se lo gano, pero ... oh no puede ser, solo yo me entiendo, ni si quiera tenia clara la razón por la que terminamos así.

Recuerdo que nos encontrábamos a mitad del campo de futbol y... ¡oh, sí! yo aún no lo odiaba tanto, apenas y sabia su nombre, ¡claro! yo era un tierno querubín que agradecía al niño de gorra roja, Genzo Wakabayashi me había defendido de unos mocosos a los que le gustaba tirar de mi cabello, ahí de pie junto a él me sentí agradecida, quizás en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Japón me había ganado un par de "enemigos" pero no sé cómo pude llegar a considerar a Wakabayashi como un amigo en ese instante, probablemente el dolor de mi cráneo me había provocado alucinaciones, y en vedad dolía.. Oh, sí que sí.

-¡Dejen a esta niña en paz!- bramo él. Me había detenido al haber estado observando mi pequeña pelea con Mutsuki Shun y Kanzawa Rido, mis nuevos compañeros de escuela

-No te metas Wakabayashi, ¿crees que por ser tu debemos obedecerte?- Reclamo Rido con la frente en alto en un intento mal disimulado de pararse de puntitas, pues Genzo le sacaba casi una cabeza

-Aléjense de ella, ¡o yo mismo me encargare de que pierdan el único campo que tienen para entrenar!- Sentencio Genzo con el puño cerrado frente al rostro de Rido mientras Shun se limitaba a observar y al parecer no planeaba abrir a boca, niño listo.

Los engendros del mal se marcharon, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada matadora y no solo a mí sino también a mi héroe.

.

.

En estos momentos de mi vida, a mis diecisiete años de edad yo aún sigo sin comprender como es que alguna vez pude haber considerado a Waki como mi héroe y si me preguntan porque lo llamo Waki, la respuesta es simple: porque el odia que yo lo llame así y porque su nombrecito es algo largo ¿no? ¡Vamos! Una mexicana como yo no debería soportar algo así.

Hoy, las seis de la mañana con catorce minutos y veintiséis segundos, primer día de clases, tenía todo listo, horario, uniforme, peinado, sonrisa y mi lista de ofensas hacia Genzo. Me encontraba desayunando sola a la cabeza del gigantesco comedor color marfil de mi madre, sinceramente la extrañaba, ella había estado internada desde hace una semana y media; mi padre se la vivía yendo y viniendo y solo lo veía alrededor de dos horas al día. Mamá quizás no estaría aquí para desearme buena suerte en mi ingreso al tercer semestre en la preparatoria, me conformo con saber que ella se encuentra bien, débil pero bien.

No estaba mal mencionar el hecho de que para ir a la escuela yo, Melissa Lomelí, ósea ¡Yo! Y un yo bastante recargado, YO inevitablemente tenía que pasar al frente de la mansión Wakabayashi a menos que quisiera cruzar el bosque corriendo el peligro de encontrarme con algo o alguien, quizás Waki no era tan malo comparado con eso y yo n…

-¿Que pasa Lomelí? ¿Te gusta modelarme? A diario pasas frente a mi casa- Sin mucho ánimo voltee a mi derecha Wakabayashi caminaba hacia mi intentado ponerse su costoso abrigo ¿Qué no podía usar el normal? El del uniforme como todos, ¡No! El señor presumido quería recalcar el hecho de tener una gran fortuna.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Waki? ¿Te gusta molestarme? ¿Tan temprano en la mañana? Valla que me extrañaste –

-No me llames así mocosa, me gusta molestarte y ¿cómo es que pudo pasar por tu pequeño cerebro el hecho de que yo te extrañe? Pensé que después de todo lo que paso el año anterior te cambiarias de escuela, pero veo que no te rindes eh-

-Eso no te importa… y ¡oye!, no sabía que pensabas, con el cuento de que vives diciendo estupideces uno puede llegar a ese tipo de conclusiones- me molestaba tanto su presencia, no sé, creo que era asco o algo así

No escuche su voz de nuevo y me dedique a mirar a mí alrededor hacia frio, el sol aun no salía y el roció de la mañana se hacía notar a lo lejos, me sentía extraña, no era la primera vez que Wakabayashi me acompañaba en mi camino a la escuela y aunque no nos dijéramos la gran cosa yo me empezaba a sentir realmente incomoda así que solo miraba el paisaje frente a mí, lo hermosos arboles de flores rosas en este momento se tornaban blancos cubiertos ligeramente por la nieve, era un intento de distraerme, un intento que no funciono, me dije que cuando llegara a aula me pondría a dibujar, esa sería la única forma de distraerme.

Genzo por su parte se veía algo tenso ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, alguien tan raro como él era impredecible, a veces no tenía manera de averiguar lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

.

La puertas de la preparatoria ya estaban abiertas, por suerte Wakabayashi y yo no íbamos al mismo grupo, digo, yo en el G y el en el H... G, de Genzo, lose valla ironía más molesta, sin embargo eso era lo de menos

Camino a al aula ocho me encontré a Carlos un buen amigo al que sé que le gusto, lo sé desde hace un par de años, cuando él no se atrevía a hablarme y aún sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué los chicos solo me miran y no se acercan?, el más cercano a mi hasta este momento, aunque me cueste admitirlo es Genzo y el me odia, para variar.

Carlos tenia padres mexicanos pero el nació aquí en Japón, lo conocí en el segundo año de secundaria y como no darme cuenta de su existencia si se sentaba a mirarme cada que podía, había considerado muy seriamente el hecho de darle un autógrafo, una foto, algo, el me hacía sentir incomoda, tanto que de un momento a otro yo comencé a corresponder sus insistentes miradas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era yo la que se la vivía observándolo, en su momento ese cambio de roles no me agradaba para nada, después de un tiempo deje de tomarlo en cuanta gracias a que el viajo a España, "asuntos familiares". Él había ingresado al "H", quizás era mejor no tenerlo tan cerca, estaba bien asi.

-Eh, ¡Melissa!- el me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y después se apartó de mi sonriendo, de alguna forma lo había extrañado así que por puro impulso lo abrace, era bueno tener a mi amigo de vuelta. Abrí los ojos aun entre los brazos de Carlos, a lo lejos Wakabayashi miraba fijamente, como desaprobándome, ¿Qué tenía de malo abrazar a alguien? Me quede con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Amparano por unos momentos olvidándome de soltarlo y sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos por un momento, y en realidad no importo porque él ni se quejaba pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si la chica que le gusta lo abraza de esa manera; avergonzada me separe lentamente de él intentando que no se diera cuenta de mi momentánea ausencia.

Lo mire con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, quizás yo no estaba loca por el pero eso no significaba que el chico no fuese guapo y sí que lo era, me atrevo a decirlo – Lo siento – me disculpe mirándolo a los ojos y como era de esperarse el me sostuvo la mirada con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro, quizás en un futuro no muy lejano yo podría corresponder sus sentimientos. -¿Por qué te disculpas?, yo también te extrañe, ¿debo pedir perdón por eso?- me sentí tonta – no, creo que no- enrojecí más y estuve segura de que él lo noto así que con un rápido "debo irme" me aleje a paso veloz para después de un "nos vemos a la salida" de su parte y fingí no escuchar; ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡No me digan que piensa acompañarme a mi casa porque me salto la barda!

¡Dios!, no había visto a Carlos desde un año y medio en el que me las arreglaba para rechazarlo con todas las excusas creíbles, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora?, tal vez solo debía relajarme un poco.

…..

¿Y bien?, que les pareció, es interesante, aburrida, mala buena?, Se aceptan tomatazos, tengo tiempo de no escribir un fic y es la primera vez que escribo uno de Captain Tsubasa, no se, me sentí rara, para empezar no amo el futbol Jajajaj Solo me gusta Genzo x3 Sinceramente! xD. Admito que para escribir me inspiro en la historia de mi vida, así como en las personas que me rodean, cabe destacar que Carlos Amparano en verdad existe y está en el 3ro H y Yo en el 3ro G jajaj

Dejen sus reviews

¡Los quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

"Si yo cambiara, cambiaría el mundo"

El receso llego y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que la campana sonara para poder ingresar a la siguiente aula, Educación física, una materia que no era totalmente de mi agrado pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer?, es necesario aprobarla. Mi mejor amiga Miranda me acompañaba como siempre y como ella solo se junta conmigo Genzo como buen compañero molesto no se aguanta las ganas de también tirarle a ella, la personalidad de Mir le impide gritar y ofender a Wakabayashi como lo hago yo, él podía tirarme a mí todo lo que quisiera ¿pero a mi mejor amiga? ¡No, lo siento mucho… pero no!

Nuestro maestro de Educación física, aviso a los prefectos que no podría llegar a la escuela a dar clases a mi grupo y como adelantar clases no era una opción Mir y yo nos quedamos sentadas en la orilla del campo observando a los chicos de 2 "K" jugar futbol pero después de unos quince minutos llego Wakabayashi con sus perros (compañeros de equipo) tras él, obviamente este imbécil era el capitán, lo observe caminar a paso decidido desde el suelo cuando de repente volteo y de nuevo me miro, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y me dije que soportaría este semestre, tenía que hacerlo.

Decidida a no observar ese partido saque a Mirah y comencé a dibujar a Sunní, uno de mis extraños personajes; esta era una niña de seis años que vi en casa la noche en que mi hermano Sebastián murió, eso fue hace doce años, ¡juro haberla visto de pie entre las llamas mirando a Sebastián!, esta niña no era una cualquiera, ni siquiera lo parecía pues en mis dibujos ella tiene el cabello corto y un largo fleco con el que esconde su ojo derecho, el izquierdo da miedo pues es un ojo amarillo, como los ojos de gatos. Un día sin darme cuenta, un día en el que estaba harta de ver esa imagen en mi cabeza mientras dormía, me senté en la cama y tome a Mirah, el resultado fue esta niña con cola de sirena y cuerpo de humano, su ojo de gato amarillo me miraba con tristeza mientas un hilillo de sangre corría por su cara, fue esa noche cuando comencé a hacer dibujos extraños.

Levante la vista e inconscientemente me fije en la portería Genzo seguía allí concentrado en el partido frente a él, obviamente como buen portero no se distraería por nada del mundo, del otro lado divise a Carlos el cual corría velozmente hacia la portería de Wakabayashi, seguí observando intrigada, muy probablemente esos dos se convertirían en rivales

-No te preocupes, cuando los chicos juegan futbol se olvidan de que existe un mundo a su alrededor- Dijo Mir dedicándome una sonrisa, al parecer estaba insinuando algo que no era, yo no estaba tan interesada en el Amparano como para preocuparme por eso; fingí demencia y volví a mi dibujo; no quería ver a ninguno de esos dos, quería estar lejos de todo el mundo, un mundo de soledad, por más triste que resultase para mí, preferiría estar sola y no saber nada de ningún chico de nuevo, No más

Una de las prefectas de la preparatoria llego caminando a paso veloz hacia nosotras, miro su carpeta y después dijo "Miranda Kuroki, ve y preséntate con la directora de la escuela, quiere hablar contigo", Yo solo atine a quedarme observando a Mir algo entre impresionada y confundida, ¿ella?, siendo llamada a la dirección, eso sí que era extraño; mi mejor amiga tomo sus cosas, se levantó y me dijo "Luego nos vemos"; ¿eso significaba que se tardaría?, estuve segura de que ella sabía a lo que iba y después de unos minutos de permanecer ida caí en la conclusión de que seguro era algo bueno, quizás una beca o algo así, no me impresionaría.

.

.

Mi perfecta concentración fue interrumpida por un balón de futbol que golpeo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo caía seminconsciente y mi cabeza chocaba contra el metal del poste a mi lado, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?, estos tipos sí que patean fuerte en la pelota ¿acaso piensan asesinar al guardameta?, aunque recordando el hecho de que es Genzo quien debía detener esa cosa y no yo, los entiendo… aunque deberían mejorar esa maldita puntería más para el lado de la fregada que tienen, ¡Y no me digan grosera porque obviamente tengo que estar enojada!, Casi, Casi ¡y con un muy remarcado Casi me desnucan!.

Sentía mi cerebro envuelto y el lado derecho de mi cara arder, apostaría a que cuando me vieron tumbada en el suelo todos corrieron hacia mí, bueno el caso es que sentí cuando alguien me levanto en brazos y después nada, todo se volvió negro y las voces desaparecieron.

Desperté en mi habitación, quizás Carlos me había traído, seguro se había enterado de mi accidente y corrió a mi rescate, conociéndolo no me sorprendería. No se escuchaba un solo sonido en toda la mansión, era un lugar gigantesco que mi abuelo mando construir cuando se casó con mi abuela, yo amaba esa casona nos vinimos a vivir aquí después del incendio, tiene un jardín bastante grande lleno de árboles, flores y todo tipo de plantas. Aun recostada en la cama mire el techo, no me gustaba estar tan sola pero odiaba a la gente ¿Cómo explicarlo?, sé que soy extraña, tal vez por eso no tengo muchos amigos, seguro esa es la razón por la que todos me odian, soy insoportable, Genzo lo había dicho antes.

Me senté en la cama y me mire en el espejo que estaba a un lado, tenía unos rasguños, nada grave pero me dolía un poco el cuello, la blusa de tirantes dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje en mi hombro, un diente de león deshaciéndose por el aire, siempre había tratado de ocultar la mayoría de ellos, a mi madre nunca le gustaron pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo cuando descubrió el primero el cual fue ese, el diente de león, yo tenía casi un año con él y ni ella ni nadie se había dado cuenta… después de todo nadie nunca me prestaba mucha atención, nadie nunca lo hizo, si algún día me hice popular fue por mis dibujos los cuales pasaban de mano en mano por la escuela sin mi permiso.

Me levante dolida, me puse unas converse negras y salí al jardín directamente a mi lugar favorito, el columpio bajo ese gran roble pegado a la reja que trazaba la línea entre los terrenos de la familia y el bosque, tome el celular y llame a mi padre, pronto operarían a mi mamá

-¿Bueno?, hija ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Paso algo?- Su voz se escuchaba preocupada y cansada; la verdad entiendo que se haya alarmado, yo nunca llamo por teléfono a mi padre siempre era un mensaje de texto

-Hola papá, estoy bien, perfectamente- mentí ¿para qué preocuparlo más? De todas maneras no era algo grave –Solo llame para saber cómo se encuentra mamá-

-Tu madre está bien Melissa, ¡no te preocupes! la operación será hasta mañana al medio día y al parecer la dejaran dos semanas más para asegurarse que se encuentre bien-

-Oh!, Bien entonces dile a mamá que la extraño y la quiero mucho ¿sí?... Ok, adiós pa… si a ti también te quiero mucho- …Dos semanas más sola en Japón…

Muy de repente mi papá se había escuchado energético mientras platicábamos y al igual que mi madre él es muy malo para mentir, miren que decirme que no me preocupe; esa frase fue lo que me hizo preocuparme más, no sabía si creerle ¡quería estar informada de todo con respecto a la salud de mi mamá! Más aun después de la llamada que mi abuelo me hizo ayer, ese hombre era algo bocón, la verdad no me interesa si decirlo es de mala educación, sé que es el padre del hombre que me dio la vida pero también sé que a él nunca le ha agradado mi madre… solo se dedicaba a hablar pestes de ella ¡cómo podría quererlo! Eso de llamar a su nieta para relatarle el trágico caso de su prima la cual habían tenido que internar por lo mismo pero murió al cuarto día ¡no es de Dios! ¿Qué clase de apoyo era ese? ¿Qué clase de familia tengo?

No queriendo recordar más me recargue en la cuerda que sostenía al columpio y cerré los ojos, ¿Qué podría hacer cuando mis padres se encontraban en México?, ¡al otro lado del mundo! Estaba segura de que mis intentos solo causarían problemas, lo que podía hacer era ser paciente y esperar el reencuentro con mis padres.

Mi cabeza se sentía mejor, me quede un momento pensando y levante la vista hacia la casona, no se veía ningún movimiento por los grandes cristales de la casa

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor- ¡Maldita sea!, el mundo me odia. Me voltee lentamente temiendo que Wakabayashi tuviese un pastel en dirección a mi rostro pero no, ahí se encontraba el, recargado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos sobre mi

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién demonios te dejo entrar?-

- ¡Oye! después de todo fui yo quien te trajo ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo has estado dormida? Pensé que te había pasado algo grave-

Deje ver una pequeña risa, ¿ahora me va a venir a decir que se preocupó por mi después de todo lo que me había hecho el año pasado? ¡Si cómo no!

-No me digas que tomaste tu papel de héroe y te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo estando al pendiente de mi al borde de la preocupación- Le había estado haciendo pucheros mientras se lo decía, el solo se limitó a mirar a un lado – Seguro mañana vas a estar divulgando el hecho de que actuaste como héroe y que trajiste el mejor doctor del mundo, etcétera, etcétera-

Genzo se había sentado en el pasto frente a mí, ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?, ¿averiguar si tengo otro pretendiente para deshacerse de él? No iba a permitir que de nuevo Genzo Wakabayashi se meta en mi vida

-¿Enserio crees que yo haría algo así?- De nuevo me miro –cualquiera se hubiera preocupado ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la primera vez que despertaste? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- …Lo acepto el es rápido…

-¿De qué hablas?, Hoy es lunes y me acabo de despertar no digas estupideces, aunque bueno, es lo único que sabes decir-

- Te equivocas, hoy es miércoles Melissa, ayer despertaste, fuiste al gimnasio y te subiste a la barra, estuviste practicando mientras te buscábamos por todas partes hasta que la administradora llamo y te encontramos inconsciente en el piso, el doctor dijo que te resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza el dio la orden de que no practicaras en una semana y… -

-No seas imbécil yo me encuentro perfectamente-

-¿no me crees?-

-¡NO!-

…..

Bueno pues aquí les traje el segundo capítulo de esta locura que escribo, ¿les parece que voy muy rápido para que se lleven bien? ¿O los separo más?

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: Un día más**

Siempre había tenido demasiada imaginación, seguramente lo que vi cuando murió Sebastián fue producto de eso, mi imaginación. Ese día mi hermano mayor y yo habíamos ido al cine, vimos la película que el escogió, una de zombis, el estaba completamente obsesionado con esas cosas cuando a mi me daban igual… bueno eso era antes, antes cuando creía que mi hermano podría ser eterno… que estúpida, el se había ganado enemigos por rebelde; eso ya no importa ahora, aquel día era su cumpleaños así que después de la película fuimos a comer, cuando llegamos a la casa mis padres no estaban y yo tenia que volver a salir, nunca me hubiera imaginado que cuando regresara me iba encontrar con la mansión totalmente en llamas, tire mi bolso y lo primero que me paso por las cabeza fue buscar a mi hermano.

Entre a la mansión corriendo y con el pulso a mil por hora, que seria de mi si el ya estaba afuera, si estaba a salvo. Mi cerebro se detuvo cuando lo vi inconsciente en el suelo y junto a él Sunní la cual desapareció a los segundos, mi mente era un caos; como pude arrastre a Sebastián al jardín tratando de no quemarlo, cuando la ambulancia y los bomberos iban llegando. Los paramédicos revisaron a mi hermano y me miraron, estaba muerto, había muerto de asfixia.

.

.

.

Genzo solo quería molestar al igual que siempre, el solo quiere hacerme la vida de cuadritos para que me haga viejita y me salgan canas verdes; definitivamente el nunca tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Había sacado casi a patadas a Wakabayashi de mi casa hace un par de horas y aun me hacia enojar, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil mentiroso, ¿quien demonios se creía para venir mi casa e inventarme una patraña de tal dimensión?

_-¿Quien diablos te iba a creer esa mentira? ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida?, si así hubiera sido obviamente lo recordaría-_

_-¡Te acabo de decir que te golpeaste la cabeza!, no se porque fuiste y te subiste a la barra siempre dije que estabas loca y ahora no me cabe una sola duda sobre eso-_

_-¿¡Qué!?-_

_-Sera mejor que me valla- Él simplemente me dio la espalda y camino, camino sin detenerse_

_-Genzo... ¡Genzo!- Simple y sencillamente se enojo... y el muy idiota me había dicho loca -¡Eres un completo imbécil!-_

Decidí que lo mejor era olvidarme de ese pequeño detalle, en verdad carece de importancia ya que es bien sabido que Genzo Wakabayashi no quiere a nadie, no respeta a nadie e indudablemente no se detiene ante nada; él siempre será así y nunca nadie podrá cambiarlo excepto él.

Siempre dije que tener alguien con quien hablar nunca era malo, me pregunto porqué si también digo odiar a las personas... soy una maldita demente y de verdad juro que no se a que demonios viene este pensamiento.  
Ya era jueves, yo me encontraba alistándome para asistir a la escuela, como siempre medio greñuda con el cabello suelto, desfajada y calcetas largas, total no me interesa lo que me digan, si esta de moda o no a mi me gustan así. Salí corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras abajo _- ojalá me cayera de nuevo- _Luisa, la sirvienta me pregunto si iba a comer, mire mi reloj... una veinticuatro

- Lo siento Luisa pero es tarde; seguro que esta delicioso, que lo disfruten-

-Que le vaya bien señorita-

-¡Gracias!-

Luisa es una mujer de cuarenta años que desde que recuerdo trabaja para la familia, se podría decir que es casi como una tía, no me caía mal pero tampoco era tan cercana a ella como para considerarla una segunda madre.  
Caminaba sola y alegre no se porque, solamente me había despertado de buenas... bueno eso hasta que alguien que venia corriendo atrás de mi me empujo -pequeño imbécil- mi celular y unas cuantas plumas volaron lejos de mi, me arrastre como todo un gusano hambriento para poder devolver todo a su lugar; después de haber logrado reunir la paciencia suficiente para enfrentarme al idiota voltee y me lleve una pequeña sorpresa; el tipo era nada mas y nada menos que Ozora Tsubasa, alto, de cabello negro y sonrisa estúpida... bueno no estúpida, solo algo idiota simplemente me molestaba.

Él había tendido su mano hacia mi para ayudarme pero yo la rechace poniéndome de pie por mi misma, limpie mi uniforme y pase a su lado como toda una enfadosa arrogante que cree que nadie merece tocarla, a decir verdad nunca había tratado con Tsubasa pero lo único que se en este momento es que ese idiota arruino mi pequeña felicidad en tan solo unos segundos ¿porqué demonios tenia que ser amigo de Genzo?

-No hay porque ser rencoroso cuando solo fue un accidente- había dicho sonriendo y con una mano en la cabeza, lo mire con los brazos cruzados - ¿me perdonas?

El pobre sonreía como Willy Wonka, era terriblemente tormentoso, por cierto acabo de comprobar que la idiotez se pega ¡cuidado todos se aproxima el apocalipsis!  
Lo seguí mirando como cosa rara y suspire - esta bien, no ha pasado nada- ¡claro! después de haberlo insultado mentalmente un billón de veces se merecía el perdón ¿no?, no estaba mal

-¡Genial!, entonces empecemos bien, me llamo Tsubasa Ozora- de nuevo extendió su mano hacia mi, pero esta vez en forma de saludo y esta vez si la tome - Melissa Lomelí, te parece si nos apuramos es algo tarde- Y sin perder mas el tiempo logre salir con éxito de allí, ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas y resulta que este tipo y sus amigos adictos al futbol me quedarían al otro lado de la pared durante toda la primera hora, lo cual no me molestaría si no supiera que el maestro de artes no asistiría esta semana y obviamente lo malo aquí es que cuando un grupo de alumnos tan molestos como ellos se quedan solos muy probablemente provocarían gritos sin limite y peleas injustificadas. Estúpidas por cierto.

¡Por todas las almas del infierno!, ¿acaso Roberto no podía simplemente ir, pararse en la puerta y callarles la boca?, ¿acaso era tan difícil?, ya lo habría hecho yo... maldita sea, no recuerdo como resolver esta ecuación; estaba extremadamente enojada y nerviosa como ya se habrán dado cuenta; los exámenes de la maestra Reina eran tan importantes para mi que revisaba unas cinco veces que todo estuviera perfectamente resuelto antes de ir a entregárselo, siempre tenia diez... bueno a excepción del primer bimestre, volviendo al punto decía que claramente este examen no será la excepción, no señor. Simplemente tenía que levantar la mano y decir unas cuantas palabras, era todo.

-Maestra- dije levantando mi mano

-¿mande Melissa?-

-No puedo hacer el examen con tanto ruido- entonces las voces de mis compañeros se hicieron escuchar con frases como "profe yo tampoco" o "vaya y cállelos"

-Ay ya sé, ¿son los de este lado verdad?- pregunto señalando la pared a su derecha

-¡Si! profe, son los del H-

-Ok ya vuelvo- ella salió y en menos de un minuto ya no se escuchaban gritos, ¡adoro lo accesible que es esa maestra!

Salí de la clase aún temerosa de que el examen este todo mal, ¿que haría entonces?, por ningún motivo la profesora Reina se deja convencer, ni siquiera al mas inteligente, aquí ella le es fiel a sus números y si la suma dice que no alcanzas el diez, entonces será nueve y punto final.

Las tres horas restantes pasaron como rayo, química, español e ingles; fue así como el receso llego y lo pasaría sola ya que Miranda no había asistido por quien sabe que, tampoco se porque la llamo la prefecta el otro día, solo espero que no sea ningún problema porque asesino a quien sea.

Estaba sentada sobre una barda no muy alta que se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, ida y con la cabeza agachada, parecía una completa antisocial… quizás lo era pero que mas da; no podía evitar pensar en como están mis padres en estos momentos ¿ya habrán operado a mi madre? ¿Mi padre si quiera habrá dormido?, porque demonios no podía estar con ellos; como no extrañarlos, como no preocuparme cuando son mis padres, los que están lejos de mi, los que tanto adoro y amo con todo mi corazón. Son ellos quienes me preocupan.

-¿Melissa?- alguien había llegado a echarme de mi mundo mientras pasaba su manos frenéticamente frente a mis ojos… era Tsubasa ¿que quería ahora? – ¡Uh!, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirándolo anonada –nada es solo que te vi algo sola y decidí venir a preguntarte si querías acompañarnos- dijo señalando a sus amigos los cuales podía ver detrás de el sentados en uno de los maseteros de la escuela – Gracias, estoy bien así-

-¡Vamos! No seas amargada, te aseguro que no muerden… de Sanae aún no estoy muy seguro pero te quedas a un lado de mi y ya- acto seguido el no me dejo responderle porque me tomo por la cintura y me arrastro hacia donde estaban sus amigos; los mire a todos, Genzo no estaba, al menos estaría a salvo

-¿Ven?, les dije que es una buena persona y que accedería a venir; por supuesto no muerde ¿verdad Mel?- todos me miraron

-¡Claro! No hay problema- ¿Buena persona? ¿Pero que demonios pensaban de mi cuando ni si quiera me conocían?... Ozora es un confianzudo

Tsubasa me presento ante todos como su nueva amiga – la cual conoció esta mañana- y todos se presentaron, ¿es necesario decir que la primera fue Sanae? Por su tono de celos puedo decir que esta loca y secretamente enamorada de este nuevo amigo mío… no entiendo porque. Detrás de ella se presentaron Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga y una tal Yuuki que creo que era novia de este, bueno no creo que pase nada malo, después de todo me sonrieron de una manera tan amable que parecían angelitos.

No puedo negar que la pase bien y que no me arrepiento de haber dejado que Tsubasa me arrastrara de esa manera; me dedique a observar sus pequeñas peleas, a participar en uno que otro tema sin sentido y a reírme a carcajadas de las estupideces que decían. De alguna manera le agrade a Sanae aunque me encontrara sentada a un lado del amor de su vida me hablo de buena manera, quizá solo era su educación, no importa, me sentía bien; sin saber porque voltee rápidamente a mi derecha y ahí estaba Genzo sentado en una barda mirándome pero en cuanto se dio cuenta fijo su mirada en otra parte. El muy maldito me había mirado raro, no raro no él, él me había mirado muy… muy como antes.

El timbre de entrada término y mis nuevos amigos se despidieron de mi al mismo tiempo que se quejaban de la clase que seguía, al parecer el maestro de química no le caía bien a nadie; Tsubasa me llevo a mi clase ya que como el había sido quien me llevo allá, entonces el debía ser quien me regrese a donde pertenezco, era cómico el tipo y pues ¿Wakabayashi?, a él no lo volví a ver.

Mis clases terminaron a las siete cuarentaicinco, me dolía el cerebro… supongo que se había sobrecalentado o, algo así, no importa el caso es que me dolía la cabeza, me estaba preguntando porque había insistido tanto a mis padres que ya no mandaran a nadie a recogerme. ¡Ah! Si ya lo recuerdo, fue porque ya estoy grande; sin embargo en momentos como este estoy dispuesta a contradecirme ya que es de noche, hace frio y me duele la cabeza, aunque si me tomo un paracetamol se me quita, pero luego empiezo a actuar como una completa drogadicta, así que mejor no.

Caminaba pensando en porque mi padre no me había llamado en todo el día, bueno quizás para no preocuparme. Un nombre paso fugaz y descarado por mi mente –Genzo- me golpee la cabeza con la palma de la mano ¿Qué demonios hacia allí ese intruso? ¿Por qué piensas en el ahora?, ¿solo porque te miro como lo hacia antes? , simplemente olvídalo no seas estúpida, él ya no te ama ni tu a él, entiende que no puede seguir en tu corazón después de todo lo que hizo, solo recuerda cuanto te hizo llorar, cuanto jugo contigo, así podrás odiarlo de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

**o.O.o.O**

**¡Hola caras de bola!, no se ofendan solo es una rima, lo digo porque mi hermana casi me pega cuando le dijo asi -.- bueno volviendo a lo nuestro les quiero decir que este cap me encanto x3 y espero que a ustedes tambien :D y Quiero pedirles perdón por tardarme tanto, la verdad no se que me habia pasado... bueno si se paso mi graduación y las vueltas que tuve que dar para que me dieran mi certificado (no me aceptaban la foto :(, ¿tan fea soy? TT_TT) lo bueno es que ya estoy graduada, lo malo es que entrare a la prepa D: y me han dicho que es algo pesada (depende) y por esa razón he puesto a trabajar a mi imaginación para adelantar capis y asi no tener mas problemas :D **

_**Capitulo IV**_

_No podia evitar recordar y mucho menos llorar, estaba en mi habitación en medio de la oscuridad ¿porque todo habia ocurrido asi? ¿porque el tenia que ser tan cobarde?, él no merece mi amor_

_..._

_-¿Que te pasa Melissa estas bien?- era Miranda ¿que le diria? ¿que me hundi en el ayer?, ¿que soy patetica?, si eso patetica_

_..._

_-Melissa-  
-Largate-  
__-Melissa, escuchame-  
-¿Que demonios quieres?-  
-Lo siento-_

_¿Lo siento?, que lastima yo no._

**Respuestas a los reviews**

Ultima Ryujin**: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y te amo por considerarlo genial *llora de felicidad en un rincón* es como el coro de los angeles :* espero nos volvamos a leer ;)  
**Princess Soccer**: asdfghjkl x3 Hola chica ;) lamento haberte tenido ai D:, lo que pasa es que soy mala, muy mala... Jajaja la verdad que bueno que te guste ojala nos sigamos leyendo ñ_ñ bye bye  
****: ¡Holis! ^-^ *saluda bien niña buena* gracias por leer y perdón por que el fic sea confuso, generalmente todo lo que escribo es confuso y raro, lo siento u.u tratare de arreglar eso; pero si me dices que te confunde sera mas facil :) Nos leemos x3**


End file.
